


Seta sugli occhi

by pica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom/sub, F/F, Genderbending, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La corda le scivola addosso, ed è una sensazione ormai familiare, di progressivo abbandono del controllo. Oggi, però, Erwine decide di legarle solamente i polsi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seta sugli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scriverci qualcosa di più lungo partendo dal principio (come si sono incontrate Erwine e Lavi e da dove è iniziata la loro relazione), ma alla fine non ho resistito e sono andata dritta al punto. Magari un giorno ne scriverò il prequel, o qualcos'altro relativo a questo verse, dato che è stato incredibilmente facile da scrivere e sono anche piuttosto contenta di come sia venuto fuori /o/.  
> Tra l'altro non ho idea se esista Erwine, come nome femminile, ma ero un po' stretta con i tempi e non ho avuto tempo di pensarci su troppo. Lavi invece è un nome che mi piace un sacco.  
> Non so chi sarà interessato a una cosa del genere, però grazie e buona lettura a tutti quelli che leggeranno <3

La porta di casa si chiude alle spalle di Lavi con un tonfo sordo che lei sembra non udire. Si sfila la tracolla dalla spalla e la lascia scivolare a terra, senza preoccuparsene. I suoi occhi sono altrove, come la sua mente, come il suo udito, ogni percezione è raccolta in un unico punto, poco avanti a lei, oltre l’ingresso, dove la professoressa Smith sembra la stesse aspettando.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo.”

“Mi hai detto tu di aspettare.”

La donna sorride. E’ un sorriso che Lavi ha imparato a riconoscere, diverso da quelli pacati e cordiali che rivolge agli studenti nei corridoi della scuola o quando restituisce un compito con il voto massimo. Questo sorriso, rapace ed affilato, non gliel’ha mai visto dedicare a nessun altro. E’ solo suo, e Lavi sa bene che cosa significa. Sa che è uno di quei giorni, oggi.

“Che maniere. E’ così che ti rivolgi ad un adulto?”

Lavi schiocca la lingua contro il palato, non riesce a evitarlo. Non gli è mai piaciuto ricevere ordini o ramanzine da nessuno, e forse il formicolio che sente sulla punta delle dita, ogni volta, è un residuo di quello stesso fastidio primordiale, eppure con lei è diverso. Con lei l’elettricità che si sente addosso ha tutt’altra natura.

“Mi scusi, professoressa Smith.”

Il sorriso della donna si addolcisce appena, compiaciuto, e Lavi se lo sente scivolare addosso come fosse nettare bollente e dolcissimo. Da quando è diventata così ricettiva ai segnali di Erwine?

“Va bene”, la rassicura mentre si avvicina. “L’importante è che tu sia qui, adesso. Ti ha visto qualcuno?”

Lavi scuote il capo. Non è mai stato facile per loro incontrarsi fuori dalle ore di lezione, ma non per questo hanno mai deciso di rinunciarvi. E’ stata Erwine, un giorno, a spiegarle per filo e per segno cosa avrebbe dovuto e non dovuto fare per non farsi scoprire. Fra le regole c’è quella di non incontrarsi mai subito dopo scuola, ed è forse la più difficile, per Lavi. Il giorno che devono incontrarsi perde sempre significato finché non sono finalmente assieme, e dover tornare a casa pur sapendo che più tardi vedrà Erwine le pare così stupido, così inutile, che ogni pomeriggio del genere lo passa rinchiusa nella propria stanza a contare il tempo che non trascorre mai e a mangiarsi le unghie in preda a un tremendo nervosismo anticipatorio.

Ormai è qui, però, e i minuti hanno ripreso a scorrere normalmente – persino troppo veloci.

Erwine le sorride. Ci sono anche momenti come questo in cui Lavi non riesce a decifrare il suo sorriso, ad attribuirlo alla donna che la ama dolcemente e con pazienza, oppure a quella che la prosciuga di ogni forza e la spoglia di ogni più piccola briciola di controllo.

La osserva muovere un altro passo verso di lei, elegante e silenziosa, ed è costretta a sollevare il mento tanto è grande la differenza d’altezza fra di loro. Lavi sa che ad Erwine piace guardarla dall’alto in basso, così come le piace lasciare silenzi infiniti fra di loro per osservarla cedere attimo dopo attimo. Quando la donna solleva una mano e passa le dita sulla guancia di Lavi, questa rabbrividisce; non per paura, ma perché è dall’ultima volta che si sono trovate così vicine e così sole che ha un bisogno disperata di sentire il suo tocco su di sé. Chiude gli occhi e si struscia nella sua carezza come un gatto, sapendo che il contatto durerà troppo poco.

E infatti la sua mano scivola via dopo appena qualche istante crudelmente calcolato.

“Hai intenzione di lasciare quella borsa a terra?”, le domanda Erwine, la risposta che si attende già implicata nel tono assertivo di ogni sillaba.

“No”, risponde Lavi, che ormai ha imparato ogni regola di questo gioco. Si abbassa e raccoglie la borsa per la tracolla, caricandosela nuovamente sulle spalle. Rivolge uno sguardo d’attesa alla donna.

“Va’ pure”, le dice lei, con un cenno del capo, e Lavi si affretta a superare finalmente l’entrata di casa. Abbandona borsa e giacca sull’appendino, e lo fa nella maniera più ordinata che conosce.

Quando si volta Erwine non è più dove l’aveva lasciata. Nonostante l’istante di panico che la coglie sempre, quando succede, e a cui non è mai riuscita a trovare una ragionevole spiegazione, il suo sguardo dirotta in fretta e d’istinto verso il salotto, dove la donna si è già accomodata sulla sua poltrona di pelle nera. Lavi si sente una strana elettricità addosso dal momento stesso in cui ha mosso il primo passo dentro l’appartamento, come se il suo corpo non ne volesse sapere di rimanere fermo, di aspettare, di lasciarsi condurre, eppure non vuole dare ad Erwine tutte le soddisfazioni, non subito almeno, perciò si costringe a raggiungerla senza fretta, un passo dopo l’altro, come se da niente di tutto ciò dipendesse la sua sanità mentale – come se non ne dipendesse nulla di nulla. Eppure, mentre le si fa vicina, non può fare a meno di domandarsi se la donna non abbia già visto oltre ogni suo tentativo di sottrarsi al suo controllo.

“Fammi un po’ vedere come sei carina, oggi”, Erwine accavalla le gambe ed allunga una mano, facendo cenno di avvicinarsi ancora, di afferrarla. Lavi obbedisce, qualsiasi buon proposito che crolla sotto il peso del sorriso dell’altra, tanto bello quanto pericolosamente calcolatore. Le dita scivolano nelle sue in un incastro perfetto, la presa di Erwine è salda e ha quasi il profumo di un avvertimento dolce e letale.

“Ti piace?”, le domanda Lavi.

“Decisamente”, è la risposta di Erwine, che inclina il capo in un gesto compiaciuto per scrutarla da capo a piedi. “Ti stanno bene”, struscia la mano libera lungo la sua coscia, tracciando linee immaginarie sul tessuto dei suoi pantaloni neri ed aderenti. “E anche questa ti dona”, risale, sfiorando la camicia bianca e sottile, appena trasparente, trascinando il pollice fino all’ultimo bottone che chiude attorno al collo, sovrastato da un laccio fine di seta nera legato a fiocco. Lì Erwine si ferma, ritraendo la mano. “E’ decisamente meglio delle giacche di pelle e dei jeans che indossi a scuola.”

Lavi scrolla le spalle. “Mi piacciono entrambi. E con questi vestiti non posso difendermi bene dagli stronzi che mi cercano per fare a botte.”

Erwine sorride, sembra divertita. “Sicura che siano loro a cercare te?”

“Io non ho l’abitudine di insultare le madri altrui”, sputa fuori, dimenticando che sta stringendo i denti, mentre lo dice.

Erwine la prende per mano.

“Ti stai arrabbiando”, le fa notare.

“… Scusa.”

La vede scuotere il capo, i lunghi capelli biondi, ordinatissimi e legati in un nastro verde smeraldo, che oscillano sulle sue spalle. Lavi sente l’impulso di scioglierli e stringerli in un pugno, di costringerla a reclinare il capo per morderle il collo ed il mento, per sentire la donna implorare, una volta tanto. A volte gli capita. Sono attimi che l’assalgono e poi sfuggono via, lasciandole solamente un formicolio passeggero sulla punta delle dita. Spesso si è soffermata a domandarsi se Erwine glielo lascerà fare, quando sarà più grande.

“Se non hai il muso arrabbiato poi finisce che non ti riconosco più”, la donna interrompe i suoi pensieri.

Lavi si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo. “E’ la mia faccia, ci sono nata.”

“Non era una critica.”

Getta lo sguardo altrove, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo. Con la coda dell’occhio la scorge comunque allungare una mano verso il mobile accanto alla poltrona, tirare il cassetto, che si trascina con un rumore sordo, e cercare qualcosa. Lavi sa già di cosa si tratta.

“Anche se”, riprende Erwine, “ogni tanto mi piace vederti cambiare espressione. Ad esempio adesso avrei davvero voglia di vedere la faccia che fai quando mi implori di lasciarti venire.”

Lavi deglutisce, ma si ritrova con un nodo alla gola ed il respiro incastrato fra i denti. “Chi ti dice che ti imploro?”

Erwine sorride. Un sorriso affilato, predatorio. Si passa la lingua sulle labbra, ed è semplicemente la cosa più sensuale che Lavi abbia mai visto.

“Vorrà dire che mi impegnerò”, la sua risposta è un soffio, e la donna non sembra voler perdere tempo. “Ma prima togliti la camicia.”

“Non me la togli tu?”, protesta Lavi, l’espressione infastidita.

“Lavi”, l’ammonisce immediatamente, il sorriso che scompare e lo sguardo che si indurisce. “Togliti la camicia”, le ripete.

Lavi esita. Le piace contraddirla, a volte ne sente il bisogno, come se fosse una spinta primordiale, ma le piace anche quando lei gli ruba ogni briciolo di forza di volontà con la sola potenza della sua voce. Sentirsi disarmata al punto di non riuscire nemmeno a mettere assieme qualche sillaba per ribattere la fa stare bene in mille modi diversi. Non si sente affatto sconfitta mentre scioglie il fiocco al collo, che lascia scivolare sulle sue gambe, e poi il primo bottone. Erwine raccoglie il nastro e se lo rigira fra le dita.

“Un collare ti starebbe benissimo”, commenta distrattamente, ma Lavi non si ferma né risponde. Continua a disfare i bottoni, scoprendo prima il petto e poi lentamente anche il ventre. Erwine si sporge verso di lei, mordendosi il labbro. “Non ti fermare”, le soffia addosso, e poi prende a sfiorarle l’addome con le labbra, tenendo la presa ben salda attorno al suo bacino. Lavi non si ferma. Le dita le tremano appena al primo bacio, ma caccia indietro tutta la frustrazione di non poter avere tutto subito e continua a spogliarsi. Pochi istanti e la camicia scivola via dalla sue spalle, ripiegandosi senza rumore sul tappeto.

Erwine si ritrae a guardarla. “Togliti tutto”, le dice.

Lavi allunga le braccia dietro la schiena per slacciare il reggiseno, lasciando cadere anche quello. I suoi seni sono piccoli e sodi, ma Erwine non se ne è mai lamentata. “Hai un buon profumo”, soffia, mentre di nuovo si sporge a baciarle il ventre. _Certo_ , vorrebbe dirle Lavi, _questo profumo lo metto solo quando vengo qui_ , ma dopotutto le pare un’informazione così superflua, ed è sicura che la donna lo sappia già, come sa sempre ogni cosa, del resto, su di lei.

“Le mani?”, la sente domandare. Lavi abbassa gli occhi, esitando, non perché non voglia dargliele, ma perché fa parte del gioco che lei finga di avere il controllo l’esatto istante prima di perderlo del tutto.

Alla fine, lentamente, solleva le mani e gliele porge, con i palmi distesi verso l’alto, accostati.

“Non ti ribelli più, sei diventata davvero obbediente”, nota Erwine, che intanto ha passato la corda attorno ai suoi polsi e la sta legando con cura e precisione. “Ti piace quando lo facciamo così, vero?”

Lavi approfitta del fatto che la donna abbia lo sguardo occupato sulle sue braccia per divorare la sua figura, dalla ciocca di capelli che le ricade lungo la guancia alla minuscola ruga fra gli occhi che compare quando è così concentrata. Le sue mani, grandi e dalle dita lunghe, sono curate come tutto il resto, le unghie tenute lunghe abbastanza da segnarle la pelle quando vuole, ma non troppo per non farle male quando la penetra. Le gambe allargate ma senza malizia, semplicemente con la compostezza di chi ha perfetta padronanza sul proprio corpo e una certa consapevolezza del proprio potere sugli altri.

La corda le scivola addosso, ed è una sensazione ormai familiare, di progressivo abbandono del controllo. Oggi, però, Erwine decide di legarle solamente i polsi.

“Non mi hai risposto.”

Lavi sbatte le ciglia, come svegliata da un sogno rassicurante e tiepido. “Mh?”

“Ti ho chiesto se ti piace.”

La prima risposta che riesce a darle è una scrollata di spalle. “Che ne so”, borbotta.

Erwine sorride di nuovo. “Va bene. Dovremo lavorare sulla sincerità. Te lo chiederò di nuovo più tardi, e mi aspetto una risposta.”

Lavi non trova nemmeno la forza di annuire. Tenta di muovere le mani, ma le corde sfregano contro la pelle, abbastanza strette da bruciare sui polsi se si agiterà, ma non troppo da bloccare la circolazione o fare davvero male. Scambia un’occhiata con Erwine, per farle sapere che va tutto bene, e lei le restituisce un sorriso. E’ l’ultimo che Lavi è in grado di vedere, perché la donna le copre il viso con una benda di seta nera, le fa cenno di voltarsi e gliela lega dietro la nuca.

Lavi schiude le labbra senza far rumore quando Erwine, da dietro, le cinge entrambi i seni con le mani e la guida un passo indietro, incastrandola fra le proprie gambe. Le stuzzica i capezzoli con le dita fino a rendergli turgidi e perfettamente eretti, ma Lavi non le concede alcun suono con la voce. Ingoia i gemiti che le salgono in gola e si limita ad esalare respiri sempre più profondi, sempre più difficili da controllare. Erwine sorride, e lo sa solo perché le sue labbra le si piegano contro la pelle, appena sotto le scapole, in un bacio debole e divertito.

“Sei testarda”, la sente sussurrare, e Lavi non può a fare meno di sorridere fra sé soddisfatta. “Vediamo per quanto.” Sente le mani della donna scivolarle addosso, abbandonando i seni e spostandosi più in basso, con l’intenzione di slacciarle i pantaloni e sfilarglieli via, sollevandole le caviglie per gettarli accanto alla camicia. “Cosa dici?”, la stuzzica, accarezzandola fra le cosce. “Queste te le tolgo oppure no?”, l’altra mano, invece, indugia appena sopra il bordo delle mutandine – le ha scelte di pizzo nero, proprio come piacciono ad Erwine. Non le indosserebbe per nessun’altro.

“Levamele”, le dice Lavi.

“Se me lo chiedi gentilmente”, soffia, ed infila la punta delle dita sotto il tessuto, sfiorandole il sesso già umido, senza andare oltre. Lavi stringe i denti, ingoia un gemito.

“Per favore”, sibila.

“Non credo di aver sentito.”

“Per favore ti prego spogliami”, la implora tutto d’un fiato. Una risata piccola e compiaciuta di Erwine le vibra contro la schiena, ma la donna non se lo lascia ripetere due volte. Gliele sfila di dosso con un gesto rapido.

“Hai già iniziato a pregarmi, vedi? E’ così facile ottenere qualcosa da te”, la sente commentare, e poi due mani l’afferrano per il bacino e la trascina indietro, ancora di più, fino a che l’incavo delle sue ginocchia non incontra il sedile della poltrona. “Piega le gambe e mettiti su di me, senza voltarti”, la comanda. Lavi trattiene il respiro ma obbedisce, ormai troppo disperata di farsi toccare dalla donna per tentare di nuovo di contraddirla. A fatica, privata della vista, le sale cavalcioni, impuntando le ginocchia sul cuscino della poltrona, strette attorno alle cosce di Erwine.

“Ora cosa vogliamo fare con queste gambe aperte?”, le domanda, tornando a massaggiarle il seno con una mano, ed iniziando ad esplorare fra le sue cosce con l’altra. Quando arriva a sfiorarle l’apertura però, questa volta, Lavi non è capace di strozzare in gola un lamento. “Oh?”, la voce di Erwine vibra deliziosamente sorpresa contro le sue scapole, ed è quanto basta a far sciogliere del tutto Lavi. La, però, non la accontenta. “Dimmi cosa vuoi.”

A Lavi pare di impazzire. Non è nemmeno sicura di essere in grado di parlare, a questo punto. Le tremano le labbra ed il respiro, allarga le gambe quanto riesce e si spinge contro il petto di Erwine. “Mettile dentro”, la prega. “Le dita, mettile dentro di me, ah, per favore.”

“Come vuoi”, non le lascia nemmeno un attimo per abituarsi. Spinge due dita dentro Lavi, già abbastanza umida per accoglierla senza troppo fastidio. Attende pochi istanti per lasciare che lei si abitui, quindi prende a masturbarla lentamente, spingendo le dita fino in fondo per poi sfilarle, aspettare un suo lamento e quindi ripetere da capo. Lo fa talmente tante volte, senza stimolarla mai abbastanza da spingerla oltre il limite, che Lavi è convinta che potrebbe impazzire.

“Ah, Erwine…”, soffia, abbandonando la nuca contro la sua spalla. “Ti prego, ti prego, non ce la faccio più.”

La donna le bacia il collo, come per rassicurarla, ma non accelera affatto la spinta. Al contrario, avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio, mordicchiandolo piano, per poi sussurrarle, “Ti ricordi cosa ti ho chiesto prima?”

“Per favore, ti prego, Erwine…”

“Lavi, rispondimi”, affonda le dita prima di ripetere, “Ti ricordi cosa ti ho chiesto prima?”

“Si, si mi ricordo”, balbetta.

“Dimmi cosa ti ho chiesto.”

Si ritrova totalmente annientata, Lavi. Non può tirare avanti un solo istante in questo modo senza impazzire. Con le labbra che tremano annuisce, senza nemmeno sapere perché. “Mi hai chiesto – ah, mi hai chiesto se mi piace.”

“Giusto”, continua a soffiarle contro l’orecchio. “E puoi rispondermi, adesso?”

Lavi spalanca le labbra. Non vuole, _non vuole_ risponderle, c’è qualcosa dentro di lei che le urla di tacere, di non cedere, di sfidarla ancora e ancora, perché nessuno è mai riuscita a tenerla in gabbia o a comandarle di fare qualcosa che non voleva – ma poi esita, geme e tutto dentro di lei trema, assieme alle più piccole certezze che si porta dentro. Assieme alla consapevolezza che lei lo vuole, in fondo.

“Mi piace. Fammi venire, ti prego, ti prego, non ce la faccio, Erwine…”

Ad Erwine non serve altro. Spinge, e questa volta lo fa con più forza, affondando le dita fino in fondo, tirandole indietro per infilarne una terza, e poi riprendere a masturbarla più velocemente. Lavi non è più capace di trattenere i gemiti. Solleva le braccia e le getta all’indietro, i polsi legati che finiscono attorno al collo di Erwine, le braccia della donna che la stringono forte, accarezzandola ovunque mentre lei si contorce in un orgasmo che è semplice troppo da sopportare e che non sembra esaurirsi mai. Chiude gli occhi e le si accascia addosso, rincorrendo respiri che continuano a non bastarle, abbandonandosi fra braccia che, ne è sicura, sapranno prendersi cura di lei.

Riapre gli occhi ricoperta di baci, esausta, con i polsi slegati ed appena arrossati ed un lenzuolo a coprirle il corpo nudo e sudato, due mani che le massaggiano le ginocchia indolenzite.

“Bentornata”, le bisbiglia Erwine, sdraiata accanto a lei, accarezzandole una guancia con un sorriso grande e gentile fra le labbra.

Lavi si sente avvampare, non ha bene idea del perché. Forse perché Erwine è troppo bella per essere vera. Per essere sua. “Ti odio”, borbotta voltandosi dall’altra parte.

Erwine ride. “Lasciati almeno coccolare. Te lo meriti.” Quando la sente cingerla da dietro, Lavi nasconde il viso sotto le lenzuola, eppure ogni muscolo del suo corpo non può fare a meno di rilassarsi. _Grazie_ , sussurra piano, o forse lo pensa solamente. Afferra la mano di Erwine, e quando sente le sue dita intrecciarsi alle proprie, si ricorda di amarla da morire.  


End file.
